


Work It Harder (Make It Better)

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Size Difference, Sub Eddie Brock, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: Eddie couldn't deny that someone silently watching, disinterested but still present and paying attention, was actually a plus.





	Work It Harder (Make It Better)

**Author's Note:**

> _Would_ Eddie refuse to masturbate because someone was watching, though? _Would he?_

The morning after they took out the gang enforcer who'd been bothering Mrs. Chen--well, took him in, technically--Eddie woke up feeling really, really good. Better than he'd felt in weeks. 

Maybe better than he'd _ever_ felt, because having a healthy, happy symbiote sharing his body was a feeling like nothing else he'd ever experienced. It went beyond waking up feeling healthy and excited for another day, although that was more than enough to get used to; it was a feeling of power and possibility tingling through his whole body.

He could-- _they_ could--do _anything_. Whatever they wanted.

Eddie hardly dawdled at all before he got up. Breakfast was the attending-to-human-nutrition meal of the day, so Eddie got the coffee he liked plus a smoothie full of stuff he needed. He dumped yogurt and a banana and spoonfuls of supplements into the blender. He sniffed at the rest of the fruits and veggies he'd picked up for this purpose, trying to decide what was most appetizing or closest to going off, and dumped in a handful of spinach and a quartered avocado.

The result was a weird sludgy green, and Eddie muttered, "Eat a live frog every morning," and did his best to chug it. 

**Eat a live frog?** Venom sounded pleased about the idea, if unconvinced that something as small as a frog would be an efficient source of nutrition. 

Eddie hastily tipped the glass down, coughing a little as he laughed. _No, sorry, buddy. Just an expression. It means, do the thing you don't wanna do--_

Eddie ran a hand over his mouth and caught his breath. "You know, like, eat your vegetables, and then you can have dessert? Do the most unpleasant thing you have to do first, then the rest of the day will be better from there."

Eddie went back to chugging the rest of his smoothie--the majority of the vitamins, fiber, and unsaturated fats he was going to get today, plus a healthy dose of powdered protein and phenylalanine--while the coffee brewed. The pot was just starting to gurgle by the time he'd gotten the smoothie down and rinsed out the glass and the blender. He yanked the coffee off the heat and poured himself a cup, and even remembered to turn off the burner. With all that done, he could sit down on the couch with his coffee and stare into space for a few minutes. 

If he could manage to just sit still for five minutes he wouldn't burn his mouth on the coffee, but it was always a tossup whether he would get impatient or just forget that the coffee was hot first; it was pretty rare that he actually managed to wait.

Venom grumbled at him, and a few tendrils wrapped around the mug, lifting it out of his hands and moving it out of reach, to hover at the other end of the couch. Eddie smiled over at it, at Venom holding it for him, and tipped his head back on the couch, propping his heels up on the stack of boxes standing in for a coffee table until he got around to buying a new one. He still felt good, energized even without drinking his coffee, and it was barely a minute before he was fidgeting, stretching his arms out over his head. 

Maybe he should go for a run, or go swimming, make some use of all this extra energy. It would be good for his brain chemistry, which would be good for both of them. If they went into the Bay they could do another check for anything toxic or otherwise dangerous from the spaceship and Venom could find a live snack Eddie didn't have to feel bad about. 

That was after coffee and miles away, though. Eddie felt vaguely tingly all over, impatient for something to do with this energy _now_ , and abruptly his attention focused on his dick. 

He couldn't remember the last time he'd jerked off; during the excitement he'd never had a spare moment, and before that...

Venom seemed to catch the idea of what he was looking for and helpfully pulled up a few of his memories from within the last month: Eddie grimly jerking off at 3AM in a desperate attempt to get to sleep; Eddie jerking off in the shower while remembering the smell of Anne's hair and trying not to cry; Eddie jerking off almost on auto-pilot when he woke up hard one morning, taking not much more pleasure in it than he would in taking a piss afterward.

Venom regarded these memories with vague curiosity, about like his attitude toward Eddie eating things Venom wasn't interested in, or Eddie's other bodily functions. 

Eddie blew out a breath, wondering if he should try to explain why it was different. _Was_ it different? Honestly, having someone riding along every time he took a shit or threw up was a lot more horrifically intimate, and their relationship had more or less begun with Eddie facedown over the toilet. He'd never tried to explain that stuff; it just happened. So why not this?

Plus... well. Eddie couldn't deny that someone silently watching, disinterested but still present and paying attention, was actually a plus. 

A few more memories rippled through his mind, easy to recall: jerking off on the bed while Anne stood just out of reach, fully dressed in her suit and heels and perfect lipstick, looking no more than faintly amused. Going down on Anne while she was watching TV, her hand on his head occasionally pushing him down or pulling him back, jerking himself off because she didn't give a fuck to tell him he wasn't allowed to. 

Now he was definitely getting hard, so, yeah, what the hell, this was actually happening. Eddie shoved his boxers down and off, kicking them vaguely back toward the bed. Then he peeled out of his t-shirt and threw it after the shorts, because only having a shirt on just felt silly. And then he was naked on the couch, feet propped up on his makeshift coffee table, dick starting to rise between his thighs, while Venom held his coffee for him and observed from the inside.

Eddie tipped his head back and closed a hand on his dick, trying to take it slow, to show off or just enjoy himself. He had some time, nowhere pressing to be this morning. No rush. 

As always, that didn't last beyond a few strokes. Once he was fully hard and the pleasure started to build, he was tightening his grip, hurrying his pace, greedy for more, for everything all at once. His eyelids fluttered, and he tried to focus on more than just the sensation, on Venom's silently watching presence, but that just made his toes curl and his spine tingle, pushing him to the edge that much faster. 

He flexed his hand, forcing his grip looser. Something about the motion, about the sight of Venom's tendrils in his peripheral vision and Venom being quiet but very much _there_ inside him--it all reminded him of that first night Venom had manifested. He remembered that moment when Venom had covered his forearm and hand, making a fist as big as Eddie's head.

He groaned at the thought and took his hand off his dick, turning it palm up. "Hey, hey, V, can I--gimme a hand?"

 **Was that a pun?** Venom demanded, sounding annoyed about it, but black seeped out over Eddie's right hand, covering it with Venom's huge shape, thick fingers tipped with claws and a palm wider than Eddie's dick was long. 

**Your species is quite petite** , Venom agreed smugly, while Eddie was still turning their huge black hand back and forth, admiring the sleek shine and the wicked claws.

Eddie could've pointed out that he'd seen exactly how big Venom was on his own--and Anne had told him Venom fit inside a _Pomeranian_ \--but all he could think of was how it felt to be encased in Venom, his feet dangling well off the ground with Venom's longer legs wrapped around them. However the physics worked, Venom _was_ a hell of a lot bigger than Eddie, and Eddie couldn't even pretend he didn't love that.

His dick was still throbbing with hardness despite being untouched for a solid couple of minutes now. 

Eddie moved their hand to stretch over it, claws splayed out. It was weird being even partly inside Venom like this and still having control over their movements. It was just another demonstration of how much Venom didn't care about this, though. If he was letting Eddie run the show, he was definitely just humoring Eddie's weird human whim.

Eddie flexed their enormous hand, lowering it to scratch lightly at his thighs with the very tips of their claws. It was a weird sensation, shivery and barely painful; he tried again, raking their claws a little less lightly across his belly, leaving pink lines and a tingling burn behind.

**If you're going to damage yourself I'll take it back.**

"No!" Eddie yelped, closing their hand into an enormous fist and jerking it away from his middle. He narrowly missed punching himself in the chin, and possibly only because Venom directed their hand away at the last second. 

Venom let out a low, exasperated growl. **Do you need me to do it for you?**

"Nnn--" Eddie actually _thought_ about it with the reflexive denial already halfway out of his mouth--how it would feel to have Venom take over their hand, render him helpless, and jerk him off with that huge clawed hand like it was an annoying chore to get over with. His brain felt like it dissolved into static around the edges, his dick throbbing. "Maybe. Sometime. No, I got this."

 **Do you now.** Venom sounded dubious. Eddie rolled his eyes and let his knees fall further open, giving himself plenty of room to wrap their massive hand around his dick without clawing up his legs.

"Oh, fuck." Just having that hand wrapped around him was already a _lot_. Slippery and cool but not actually wet even though his brain was convinced it must be, and under the surface there was a feeling like the solidity of muscle and bone--impossible strength--and those fucking claws, all wrapped around him. Just for him to enjoy, this hand that could punch somebody's head right off--

**Ooh, could we?**

"Shh, busy." Eddie gave himself a single slow stroke, watching his dick reappear from being engulfed in shining black, and the sight went straight to his balls, making him shiver all over. Again, again, and there was no unpleasant friction, no need for lube, no point where it was going to start to burn. He really could take his time, but he knew he wasn't going to. 

He started moving faster, pushing up into his own grip. His left hand moved restlessly over his chest, tugging at a nipple, rubbing over those lingering pink scratches, down between his legs to his balls and back up again. Everything felt good, everything felt _so_ good, and Venom was watching all of it.

Eddie felt tendrils emerge from the fingers of his left hand, and was thrown by the effort of making them move--it was like suddenly having fingernails that were a foot long and liquid. But Venom's control of their body--bodies?--was his, too, and pretty soon he had his left hand between his legs again, cupping his balls and fingering--tentacling?--himself, just a little, not really penetrating, just enough to know he could. 

And all the time, Venom watched, leaving Eddie to control their hands, to pleasure himself, and it was so fucking good, so _much_ , and yet nowhere near the most they could possibly do. Images, possibilities, flashed through his mind as he fucked Venom's fist, as he flexed their tentacles to rub over his hole, and he couldn't handle it, couldn't possibly last. 

He came with a groan, remembering at the last second to open his eyes and watch himself coming all over that huge black hand. His come looked like milky raindrops on a perfectly waxed car for a second, and then--with a little twitch of control that wasn't his--it was swallowed up by the gleaming black surface.

Eddie's brain went fuzzy, his dick twitching where it was going soft against Venom's huge palm, and he moaned a little. Venom could probably make him able to go again, couldn't he? 

**Your coffee is cool enough to drink now,** Venom said, once again sounding mildly amused. 

Eddie snorted and raised both his hands, letting the black melt back through his skin before he took his coffee from Venom's tentacles. "Thanks, V."

**Do not mention it.**

Eddie took a sip and grinned. "What, never again? I finally found something you don't want to talk about?"

There was a little pause, and then, **I did not say that.**

"Oh, you just don't wanna talk about it when we're alone and you can't embarrass me, huh?"

 **I am taking a moment to process the experience,** Venom said, with enormously fake dignity. **It is new to me. Naturally my host's pleasure is also pleasurable to me. Further such activities may be... acceptable.**

Eddie grinned at the ceiling and drank some more coffee. "Okay, V. Whatever you say."

This was going to be a good day. Eddie could feel it. And he was pretty sure he was going to like tonight and tomorrow morning, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I am also on [Tumblr](http://dsudis.tumblr.com)! And my alter ego who writes weird gay paranormal romance is also also on Tumblr, [over here](http://dessa-lux.tumblr.com).


End file.
